Photonic components have been increasingly integrated into high speed systems. At the printed circuit board (PCB) level, waveguide technology is being integrated to carry large amounts of data at higher speeds, while attempting to solve signal integrity issues associated with copper. There is also a trend towards integration of photonic components at the chip level or within the dies themselves in the case of silicon photonics.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.